LaserPacific Media Corporation
1st Logo (March 11, 1998-August 17, 2005) laserpacificmediacorp.JPG laserpacificmoonstruck.JPG|''Moonstruck'' variant laserpacificpi.JPG|''Pi'' variant Logo: On a black background, the LaserPacific logo, which is a DVD shape in an eye shape with many different lines, and the words "LASERPACIFIC MEDIA CORPORATION" appear via a wipe effect. Then the LaserPacific logo gleams as a large gray DVD logo (which is narrower than usual) fades in behind it. After that, the white words "ENCODING" and "AUTHORING" appear on the top and bottom via a wipe effect as well. Variants: *A still version exists, with the drop shadow text "DVD ENCODING AND AUTHORING BY" above the logo on a light blue background with two white and blue lights shining. It appears on the 1998 DVDs of Spawn and Young Guns. Sub-variants exist, mentioned below: **On Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, it appears over a hazy yellow background. **On Moonstruck, it appears superimposed over a scene of Cher and Nicolas Cage that was also used for the disc's copyright screen. **On The Wedding Singer, the film's logo (with "DVD" next to it) appears above "DVD Production by:", with the LaserPacific logo below. **On Pi, it appears over a static background numerical background. In befitting the monochromatic tone of the movie, everything is in gray. **On Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, the logo is superimposed over the background of lightning. **On Don Juan DeMarco, it appears on a grey piece of paper with the word Credit on top of a red line, and the words Authoring, Compression, and Graphic Design, and by below the line. FX/SFX: The LaserPacific logo and text wiping in, the fading of the DVD logo, and the white words appearing. Music/Sounds: A whoosh followed by a dark bang as the logo gleams. A silent version appears on MGM, Artisan Entertainment, and Warner Home Video releases, as well as the New Line release of Besieged. Availability: Rare. Seen at the end of New Line and MGM releases such as the 2000 DVDs of Spaceballs and This is Spinal Tap, the 1999 DVD of Pump Up the Volume, and the 2002 DVD of 24 Hour Party People. On Artisan Entertainment releases, the animated version appears on the 2000 DVD of The Doors, and the 2001 DVD of Requiem for a Dream. On Warner Home Video releases, it appears on the 2000 DVD of Stay Tuned and the 2002 reissue of True Romance. 2nd Logo (June 11, 2003-2008?) Logo: On a black background, a split red arrow is pointing at a DVD emitting lights before it rotates to the side and "DVD" appearing on the DVD. More arrows come in to the DVD and disappear as a oval outline draws around the DVD and "ENCODING" appears on it. It becomes a solid sky blue circle via a countdown effect with lines and arrows on it and then it has "AUTHORING" appearing on it as it becomes yellow, then red, and more lines draw around it. The logo zooms out completely as it fully transforms into the logo from the previous logo. "LASERPACIFIC MEDIA CORPORATION" fades in below. FX/SFX: The LaserPacific logo forming. Music/Sounds: Beeps and synths. Music/Sounds Variant: A silent version appears on some MGM titles, Snakes on a Plane, and releases of The Lord of the Rings films from the extended version of The Two Towers onward. Availability: Commonly seen at the end of New Line DVDs such as the 2005 re-release of The Mask (and its infamous sequel Son of the Mask), Elf, and How to Eat Fried Worms. This was also used on MGM DVD releases such as the 2003 release of West Side Story, and the 2004 releases of Walking Tall, Good Boy!, and the Rocky Anthology box set. Weirdly, this appears on a mid-2000s reprint of The Corruptor, which originally came out on DVD in 1999. Category:Video Technologies